Wholesome
by inkheart9459
Summary: Miranda thinks of Andrea as a wholesome Midwestern girl, innocent as the day is long and pure as newly fallen snow. Andrea proves her wrong one hidden piercing and tattoo at a time.


Another anonymous tumblr prompt: "Miranda finds out that Andy has a nipple piercing, a navel piercing, and some number of tattoos. She is intrigued, and quite a bit turned on. She loves hearing the stories behind the tattoos/piercings, and getting to learn more about the woman she's falling in love with." I hope you guys enjoy because I sure did writing it, and if y'all wanna drop me a prompt I'm writebethany on tumblr.

Also as a head's up there is a brief mention of past cutting and depression in this story, nothing graphic, but if that's triggering to you skip the fifth section of the story, or skip this entirely, whatever keeps you safe.

* * *

><p>Andrea had always been the picture of the wholesome Midwestern girl, even after her makeover she still retained that air of casual innocence while strutting around in thigh high Prada boots. The first time Miranda ever got a glimpse to the contrary was when the both of them were engaged in activities that some would consider not so innocent in the first place. Somehow a simple dinner, a get together of acquaintances she had called it, had turned into a rather...heated makeout session in the back of the Benz. How the girl always managed to get under her skin she never knew. It was entirely her fault that a dinner where they were supposed to clear the air after Paris had turned into something much more. Not that Miranda was complaining when her hands came up to cup the younger woman's breast and had found something hard and metallic pressing into her palms through the layers of fabric. She had pulled back and looked at Andrea, eyebrow arched in signature style, questioning.<p>

Andrea had just smiled a rather mischievous smile and said "Nipple piercings, I had a bit of a wild side in college." And went right back to kissing her.

Miranda for her part was rendered mute by more than lips. The shot of heat that went through her and straight to her core made sure she couldn't speak for the rest of the night until Andrea and her damn near perfect lips slid out of the car with another grin and a thanks for the ride home.

* * *

><p>The next time Miranda chipped away at that wholesome image was much more innocent. Andrea had been caught out in the rain on her walk from the subway to the townhouse. She had offered the girl a change of clothing before they went back out on their next outing. She refused to call them dates. It was such a childish word, more suited for people of the twins age and not someone of her power and stature.<p>

She had caught a glimpse of another little piece of metal dangling from Andrea's navel before she could turn fully away to give the girl some semblance of privacy. Her mouth went slightly dry. Oh my.

"Really, Andrea, a navel piercing?" She asked in as haughty a voice as she could manage, which really wasn't that haughty at all, more breathy than anything really.

"I was sixteen and thought it looked cute. Now I just enjoy changing it to match my nipple piercings."

Miranda could hear that same impish smile in the girl's voice. She swallowed hard. Oh. Images of matching piercings flooded her head and all moisture flowed downward, dampening her panties. The girl was going to be the death of her.

When she turned back around Andrea was dressed, expression innocent, but the sparkle in her eyes said she knew exactly what she'd done to Miranda.

Yes. She would be the death of her. And Miranda would enjoy it.

* * *

><p>And despite what she knew about the girl the image of the wholesome farm girl would not leave her, not even as the girl's shirt rode up on yet another one of their outings to show a brief flash of ink. She waited until the girls dashed off with Patricia and a Frisbee, running around Central Park with the carelessness of youth before asking. She put her hand on the spot she had just seen.<p>

"What's here?" she asked, fingers tracing lightly over the spot.

"Oh this?" Andrea asked as if Miranda was talking about some mundane piece of clothing instead of body art. She pulled up her shirt and revealed a small open book with words scrolled across the page, spanning from her hipbone to the first soft line of her toned abs. "It's a saying that I really loved when I was younger. It got me through some hard days, you know, when people were teasing about my love of writing and how I always seemed to be spaced out." She traced her fingers lightly over the first word. "To imagine is everything, to know is nothing at all. - Anatole France"

Andrea let her shirt drop back down. "It's funny, I came across the saying printed on some chintzy craft store transfer paper with all these other cheesy sayings, but it just stuck with me. It was the first thing I had tattooed on me when I turned eighteen, it meant that much to me."

Miranda felt herself warm in a much gentler way this time, rather akin to what she felt when the girls ran up and gave her spontaneous hugs. But she couldn't be bothered to interpret what that meant at the moment. There would be time for that later she was sure.

Instead she reached out and slipped her hand under Andrea's shirt and traced the skin that had just been revealed to her. "It's a good saying, it suits you well." And the way Andrea lit up at the words let her know that she had said the exact right thing and she sighed, relieved. She did have a horrible habit of sticking her foot in her mouth with those she lov—cared about.

She opened her mouth to say more, but then the twins were running back, calling for Andrea to come play with them. Andrea shot Miranda a smile and got up, leaving Miranda's hand handing in the air where it once had been attached to warm skin. But the feeling of warmth remained, and perhaps intensified when she saw her girls and Andrea running around laughing in the summer sun.

* * *

><p>Andrea rolled her neck yet again and Miranda had enough of it. She was repeating the action every few minutes, wincing and rubbing at her shoulders. There was no way she could stand another minute of it.<p>

"Up," she said tapping on Andrea's leg. "Take off your shirt and bra and go lay on the bed in the next room over."

They had been sitting in her study working quietly together, only being able to snatch this time together that week and nothing more.

"Whatever you have done to your muscles needs to be fixed before you roll your head off of your neck."

Andrea just stared at her with an open mouth. "Um, Miranda, you don't have to."

She just looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. "I'm very aware of that, Andrea, but I would like to, but if you move at such a glacial pace I might change my mind."

The words brought a small smile to Andrea's face as she stood. "Ok then." She left the room without another word.

Miranda packed up her work for the night, knowing that it would be unlikely that she would get anything else done. Her pulse had already sped up just slightly, thinking about all of the bare skin that was about to be presented to her. God the girl was going to give her a heart attack, or perhaps she would overheat first. The room had gotten rather warm. Why in the world had she volunteered to do this again?

Because she hated seeing people she cared about in pain.

She sighed and exited her study, walking into the guest bedroom to find Andrea already laid out face down on the bed, naked from the waist up just as she had asked. Miranda swallowed and closed her eyes as her heart sped that much more.

"I'll be back in just a moment, I have to get the massage oil from my room." She fled the room and climbed the stairs slowly.

They had said they would take it slow, that they needed time to build things before it got truly serious, to allow the girls time to adjust to the idea of someone new in their lives. But Miranda wasn't sure that with a half-naked Andrea on a bed in her house that slow was a thing she could manage anymore even with her iron will.

She grabbed the massage oil and was back downstairs before she could really think about everything that was swirling through her head. Andrea was still laying there, face turned towards the door, dark hair splayed out over the pillow. Miranda slipped off her heels and walked over to the bed again.

She pulled in a breath and reached out to trace the delicate lines that covered a large portion of Andrea's back.

"I always have liked wings," Andrea mumbled into the pillow. "I thought about that tattoo for a long time before I got it since it was so big, but I ended up going for it my junior year. I always felt like there were wings sprouting out of my back whenever I was restless and having the image on me just felt right. I researched for days about places that did tattoos like this to be able to find a guy in a reputable place that did wings that looked like I wanted. It turned out exactly like I wanted."

"They are beautiful," Miranda said quietly. And they were. They looked as if they were ready to come off of Andrea's back and carry her away to wherever she wished. Her fingers kept tracing the lines without her knowledge, but eventually she snapped herself out of it. Her heart was racing harder now and she positively ached. Ink and skin was not supposed to be able to do this to her, to excite her more than any other person had in the heat of passionate sex. Andrea hadn't even touched her, but yet she was more than ready, looking at bare skin and the art forever painted on it.

She swallowed again, kicked off her heels and swung herself onto the bed. There was no real avoiding it, the best position for a massage was straddling the other person. Miranda took a deep breath and threw her leg over Andrea and lowered herself down. She stifled a moan as her core came in contact with the younger woman's firm ass. This wasn't the time.

She set to work pouring a measure of oil onto her hands and rubbing it over her skin. Andrea took in a sharp breath as her hands started to work out the many kinks in her back, moaning quietly into the pillow beneath her. Miranda had to hold back a few of her own, the rocking motion of massaging up and down Andrea's back combined with her moans was driving her crazy. She didn't think she could stand it.

But she managed to work out every last knot in Andrea's back before she allowed herself to lean forward more and press a skin to Andrea's neck. When Andrea didn't stir she pulled back and looked down. Andrea had fallen asleep during the massage. Warmth flared in her heart again and this time she couldn't deny that it was love. She traced the lines of Andrea's tattoo once more before getting up. The other woman had to get home tonight for work in the morning, but a nap wouldn't hurt her.

Miranda stepped away, shutting the door behind her. She would wake Andrea up after she tended to some more…personal business and send her on her way.

* * *

><p>Miranda had moved beyond the wholesome image that Andrea cast now. She saw her simply as Andrea. And Andrea was currently splayed out under her, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. They both knew that it was time, that there was no going back. They needed each other too badly.<p>

Miranda undid every single button on Andrea's blouse in record time and had it on the floor before the younger woman could blink. Her bra was on the floor in another instant and then pale skin was presented to her, so achingly beautiful that it stopped Miranda's breath in her chest. She didn't quite understand why a girl like this loved a witch like her, but oh, she was so thankful in that moment it physically hurt.

"Beautiful," she said, bending to kiss Andrea for the hundredth time that night.

Andrea kissed her back intensely, hands coming up and peeling Miranda's own shirt off of her and tossing it to lie with her own discarded clothing. Next was her bra and then Andrea brought her back down and they were pressed together skin to skin, mouths pressed together, and it was just so inexplicably _right_.

"So are you," Andrea breathed into her mouth and Miranda was gone. She had to have the woman under her in that very instant or she would die. She never was one for such idiotic over exaggerations, but yet this one fit.

She pulled back and started to kiss down Andrea's body, spending a good bit of time playing with the nipple piercings that had sent that initially bolt of heat through her long ago. By the time she moved on Andrea was writing on the bed, begging for it, begging for her. And Miranda found she couldn't resist.

She kissed down the planes of Andrea's stomach to the waistband of her pants. She hooked her fingers in the garment quickly and pulled it off along with Andrea's underwear and swallowed hard at the sight of a bared Andrea looking up at her with lust hazed brown eyes. Her eyes raked over the girl again and stopped on a bit of ink she hadn't seen before.

She reached out and traced the lines of an extremely intricate Gordian knot just below where Andrea's left leg met her body. She tilted her head when she felt raised little lines underneath the design, not quite understanding what she was feeling.

She turned to Andrea and her eyes were closed, breathing slowed and body tensed.

"Andrea, are you ok? You don't have to tell me about this one if you don't want."

"No, I—" she cut off and swallowed. "That one's just hard. When I was fourteen I went through a really rough time. I had a happy family and all and I was smart and had all the right things going for me, but that doesn't really matter to depression, you know? I started cutting for a short time, always on that leg, always in the area that the tattoo covers, I don't know why, it just was how I worked at the time. My parents caught on pretty quickly and got me the help I needed, but I always had the scars. When I got the tattoo, well, I always liked Gordian knots, they're beautiful, but also they're supposed to be impossible to untie, eternal in a way. I thought it was fitting to cover the scars with something like that as a promise to myself that I would be around for as long a time as a human physically can."

Miranda looked at Andy silently until the other woman opened her eyes. They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other. Miranda drifted up Andrea's body and kissed her hard, blinking back tears. Her fingers kept tracing the tattoo on Andrea's thigh, lines swirling in a pattern that wholly suited her love.

"I'm glad you're here," Miranda said, blinking back the last of her tears.

"So am I." Andrea kissed her again, deep and meaningful that eventually heated back until they were right back where they started, making love until the sun rose early the next morning.

* * *

><p>The last tattoo of Andrea's the Miranda saw was one that she got after two years of dating Miranda Priestly. Miranda found out about it only after the fact. She had had no idea that Andrea was even thinking about getting another one. When they were getting ready for bed that night she saw the bandage, right under Andrea's right breast.<p>

Miranda had looked up and Andrea and cocked her eyebrow again. Andrea just shot her that mischievous smile that she had fallen in love with years ago.

"It's time to take off the bandage anyway." Andrea carefully peeled it off, wincing only slightly. "Wasn't the most painful one to get, by a long shot, but the tape always seems to hurt more than actually getting it." She smiled again at Miranda.

This tattoo wasn't large, about the size of Miranda's palm. She stepped closer and looked at it. It was a dragon, intricately detailed with silver-grey scales and the most piercing blue eyes Miranda had ever seen. Beside the dragon lay a knight, armor piled around her as she slept peacefully on the dragon's side. The dragon had its tail wrapped around the night protectively, looking down at the night with care.

Miranda looked up at Andrea with a small smile. "Not the most original, darling, but it's very good work." And then she drew Andrea into a bruising kiss saying everything that she couldn't in that moment. She knew what Andrea was saying with that tattoo, that this was forever, and Miranda couldn't be happier.


End file.
